


【猫男X猫男】小妈

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 黑皮猫男X白皮猫男产乳，dirty talk，微调教，小妈文学注意避雷
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	【猫男X猫男】小妈

不远处的房子灯火通明，饭菜的香气顺着半开的窗户飘散出来，黑发的猫撇撇嘴，径直路过这家门前，掏出钥匙打开了隔壁小院的大门。  
“哟，回来了。”屋内点着灯的房门被打开，同样是一头黑发的猫魅懒散的倚在门口，嘴里还叼着根没点着的烟。  
“过来吃吧，你小妈刚做好饭。出去大半年房子肯定要收拾，今天过来凑活一晚上吧。”  
年轻的猫魅点头，他重新关上了门，拎着包走向了隔壁，他父亲的家。

他和他的父亲长得极为相似，黑色的发，金色的眼睛，褐色的皮肤，唯一不太相同的就是他的父亲身体更加健硕，甚至有些硌狮族的影子，那是他长年累月锻冶打造出来的身材。而年轻的猫魅身材修长，紧致的肌肉覆盖在挺拔的身子上，敏捷、狡诈，更像是穿梭在丛林中的黑豹。  
“从黄金港回来的，买了瓶酒。”他从包里抽出瓶褐色瓶子的酒来，父亲接过去拔开瓶塞闻了闻“好酒，今天喝它好了。”  
他们两个坐在了餐桌前，桌子上已经摆了不少菜，挂着遮帘的厨房里却还有人影在晃动。  
“再拿两个喝烧酒的酒杯来！”父亲扬声朝厨房里喊了句，里面随即响起了打开橱门的声音。“一会尝尝你小妈的手艺，嘿，什么都会做，做得还都很好吃。”  
年轻的猫魅点头，他对父亲一把年纪再娶没什么意见，猫魅族的天性如此，欲望强烈，需要有固定的纾解方式，况且再娶一个人进门，还能照顾父亲乱七八糟的生活习惯，也算是件……  
他放在桌子上随意敲着的手指突然顿住了，瓷白的小蛊酒杯被放在了他的手旁，带着鲜美料理气息的身影从他旁边飘过，站在了他的父亲身旁。

“东洋的烧酒呀，这可是好东西。”  
年轻的猫魅抬头，茶色的围裙，米色的家居服，奶白色的皮肤，还有红润的…  
他忍不住皱眉，把视线从红润的唇瓣上移开，眼睛快速地在那张温润的面孔上扫过。  
“你小子，”他感觉到有人在桌子下踢了他一脚，他抬头看去，他的父亲一手揽着站着的人，一手端着酒杯，“还不给你小妈打个招呼，发什么呆。”  
他有些仓皇地点了点头，低头给自己倒了杯酒。  
“好啦，厨房还有鱼汤，我去端。”  
男人笑了声，抬手还拍了下他的屁股，那人嗔了句快步走回了厨房。

“怎么，你小子还对你爹找了个男的有意见？”餐厅就剩下父子俩，父亲凑过去问他。  
“不是，”他一口闷了那盅酒，“就是有点意外，不过找同性这种事情这没什么，外面很多地方都有这种情侣。”  
父亲终归还是在意儿子的看法，听他这么说，露出了个笑容，又给他倒了杯“你小妈是我在利姆萨碰上的，买我的锅的时候把手掉了砸到了他脚，我们就这么认识了。哎，他也是东洋那边的人呢。”  
年轻的猫魅浑浑噩噩地点头，应着父亲絮絮叨叨的话。

这顿晚餐吃的他有些心不在焉，奶白色的猫魅夹在他和父亲间，左一筷子右一勺汤，把他们两个吃饭照顾的周周到到。可他还是不敢正视他的脸，糖霜白的发奶白色的皮肤，还有修长的脖颈蓬松的尾巴…  
他快速地拔完了饭，翻遍了整个背包最后找出了一朵远东的风铃花，局促地递给了白发的猫魅。  
“谢谢你呀，以后还要多多关照。”他笑起来，露出了小小的虎牙，猫魅涨红了脸，摆摆手拎着包回屋了。

他冲了个澡，和父亲打了声招呼便回了客卧休息。  
可是他睡得并不好。  
梦里他一直听到了微弱的声音，有点像抽泣，又有点像呻吟。他浑身泛起一股诡异的燥热，有什么微凉的柔软的东西贴在了他赤裸的胸膛上，再然后，有人握住了他的下半身…  
“操…”  
他猛地醒过来，一掀被子低声骂骂咧咧地脱下他的睡裤，正要打开包裹翻出件衣服的时候，他忽然顿住了。  
他又听到了那种微弱的声音。

客卧的门悄无声息地打开，黑色的影子在走廊一闪而过，他循着微弱的声音上楼来到主卧的门前，顿住了脚步。  
“……够……不要……呜……”  
年轻的猫魅僵硬地站在屋子门口，他知道这是什么声音，他下意识地握紧拳头，脑子里快速编织出了画面。  
“射……快、快点呜……”  
“……好好……”  
心中的那股燥热不仅没有熄灭，反而愈烧愈烈，他的指甲深深地陷进他的手心，整个人僵硬成了一块雕塑，一动不动地立在黑暗中。  
他难以自制地在心中描绘着赤裸的身子，他能够想象得到米色的柔软的家居服下是多么光滑的皮肤，他想用手去抚摸，用嘴去亲吻，他想把他按在床上，把他摆成跪爬的姿势…  
“呜——！！！”  
突然放大的声音惊醒了他，他忍不住打了个机灵，却发现自己的性器已经勃起。他犹豫了一下，把耳朵贴向门板。  
“奶、奶水……呜……”  
“……怕什么，凑过来让我帮你xi……  
他猛地站直了身子，难以相信地在黑暗中睁大的眼睛。  
他不是，他不是雄性猫魅吗？！  
青年在黑暗中呆立了半晌，直到屋子里响起人下床双脚落地的声音，他在反应过来急速隐藏在二楼拐角的花盆后，屋子很黑，即便有人出来开灯，他学习了多年的忍术也不会轻易地暴露他。

主卧的门开了，健硕的人怀里抱着什么，用脚轻轻踢开了隔壁浴室的门。  
“操你操的爽吗？下次再吃两粒吧宝宝，你看你已经适应了。”  
“太…”青年竖起耳朵，仔细偷听有些沙哑的声音“真的没事吗…我好怕它会控制不住…”  
“两粒没有关系的，就算多吃几粒，到时候止不住的就让我给你吸掉就好了。”  
浴室的门关上了。  
年轻的猫魅从花盆后走了出来，他的脚步有些虚浮，却依旧保持着安静。他回到了客卧，机械的躺倒了床上，睁眼一直到天亮。

天刚微亮，他便收拾好了客卧，拿着包轻手轻脚地出去，直接翻墙回到了自己的院落。  
愤怒和愉悦的心情在他的心中交织，他高兴于他终于碰到了那个能让他心头乱撞的人，却又愤怒于那人已经成婚，自己无法再染指于他。  
“妈的…”他愤怒地大力捶了一下门板，扑簌簌的灰落了下来，猫魅打了一个响亮的喷嚏。

年轻的猫魅归家后便不怎么再和父亲一家有交流，他偶尔会去城里买些东西，更多的时候便是在家院前的海边发呆、钓鱼。  
父亲对他的生活没什么干涉，反而是继母偶尔会面露担忧的向男人询问会不会是因为他自己成了他后妈的缘故导致他这么冷淡。  
“嗨，和你没关系，”男人叼着烟躺在沙滩椅上“他从小就这样，对谁都爱答不理的。”  
白发的猫轻轻点头，目光却又移向了海边那个身影。

身为锻冶好手的父亲要出门了，虽然不是像儿子般去世界各地探险，但是终究还是一趟远行，他要和工人们一起离开南境，去往寒冷的伊修加德，那里准备开始了重建工作，利姆萨的当权者招募了大量的工匠好手前往伊修加德工作。  
“还不知道什么时候能回来，”男人拍了拍托着行李的陆行鸟，另只手揉了揉白猫的头发，转头看向站在一旁的儿子“估计最快也要到年底，没事多照顾照顾你小妈。”  
青年一副没太睡醒的样子，他挠挠头，嘴里挤出来个嗯。  
“没事的…！我哪需要什么照顾，”白猫抢着开口，他搓了搓衣角，瞥了眼没有正眼看他的青年“我自己没什么事，就不要麻烦他了。”  
男人看了看他俩，点点头全做是答应。

男人走了，青年终于可以放松下来，不用在每天煎熬着偷听、偷看隔壁的父亲一家。他唾弃自己的行为，却又难以抑制地每晚蹲在父亲的房顶或者墙根。  
他看到过他们在卧室、在浴室、甚至是厨房，听到过他的继母哭泣、求饶，还有放肆的呻吟。  
他常常在夜晚靠在床头手淫，入梦后那抹笑容总是会悄然而至，或许是平静的两人靠在一起看向远方的大海，又或者是激烈的床上性事。  
他觉得自己入了魔，想要侵占继母的愿望一日日的膨胀，他渴望将他锁起，掐着他的腰肢，将精液射进他的肚子，看着他哭泣，看着他尖叫。

现在，他的父亲，他继母的丈夫，他继母的合法伴侣离开了。

青年垂着眼，默不作声地看着继母转身进了院子。他抿了抿唇，也跟着走了进去。  
“怎么了？”白猫听见他跟着进来，毫无防备地转头，青年涌起的咆哮着的欲望瞬间被压下，他第一次正视继母的眼睛，明亮的清澈的翠绿，仿佛阳光照耀下的新生树叶。  
他的目光在继母润红色的唇和漂亮的眼眉间徘徊，最后开口。  
“您爱吃鱼，以后每天我给您带条鱼回来。”  
“不用这么麻烦的…”  
“没事，”他握了握拳，扯出一个浅浅的笑来“父亲走了，他嘱咐的话我还是要听的，之前我对您的态度也不是特别好，以后我会好好照顾您的。”

自那天开始后，黑发的猫魅真的每日给他带来一条新鲜的鱼，白猫也从来没有吝啬过什么，他没有去干涉青年的白天生活，只是每晚叫他过来一起吃一顿晚餐。他感觉到青年对他的态度在逐渐变好，心里那份希望家庭完整的愿望好像在逐渐实现，白猫对他的关照也愈发的多了起来，却从来没有察觉到青年在他背后愈发深沉的目光。

“明天我不在家吃饭了。”青年帮着继母收拾完餐桌才开口，白猫顿了下，目光扫过透露着疑问，“明天有朋友叫我去城里喝酒，可能要挺晚才会回来，您不用等我吃晚餐了。”  
“这样呀，”白猫将洗干净的盘子归为，擦了擦手“那你明天去玩吧，少喝点酒，别玩的太晚回家。”  
青年笑了下“您这么管着我，真的就好像我的母亲一样。”  
白猫红了脸，总觉得哪里怪怪的“我终究还是得管着你的，喝点酒没什么事，可不能出去酗酒，太伤身体了。”  
“是是，”黑发的猫魅举起双手做了个投降的姿势“您这么年轻说这种话，要是让我朋友们听见了，还真不会以为您是我继母呢。”  
白猫还想说点什么，青年已经提着垃圾走了出去。

第二日青年进了城，和阔别已久的好友们见了面，又去附近的狼狱打了会比赛，通晓近战各种职业的他今天打的格外出色，几场下来朋友们纷纷开起他的玩笑问他最近是不是好事降至心情这么好，青年猫魅也只是笑了笑和他们勾肩搭背的去了酒馆。  
一通大喝后朋友们有的已经挺尸被好友抬回旅馆，酒量甚好的他踏着还算利落的步子回了海雾村，他看着父亲家漆黑的窗户，从口袋中摸出一包刚才在酒馆地下买到的东西，心中的计划已然成型，酒精作为最后的助力推了他一把，让他悄无声息地打开了院门。

他站在院子里，深深地吸了一口气，脚下发力灵巧地跳上了二楼的阳台。落地的瞬间，他猛地屏住了呼吸。  
他听到屋里还有动静。  
猫魅挑开飘窗的一角，才发现卧室里的灯还开着，只不过调到了最昏暗的亮度。他的继母正背对着他趴在床边，半个身子探出床去，不知道在干什么。  
青年动了动鼻子，若有似无的香气从屋子里飘了出来，他闻到了。  
他把那包药塞回了口袋，露出一个诡异的笑容，站起身子推开飘窗快步的走了进去。

“谁？！”白发的猫听到了飘窗的动静，他快速地坐直身子捂着胸前要扭头，却被人一拉一扯翻了个面仰躺在了床上。  
“晚上好，”白发的猫睁大了双眼，台灯的光虽然昏暗，却照亮了袭击他的人的面容“晚上好，我亲爱的小妈。”  
黑发的猫露出一抹笑容，他用手腕上的绑带将身下人的双手捆住高举过头顶，目光向下落在了他的胸口。  
“我好渴，您能让我喝点奶水吗？”白发的猫魅看着骑在自己身上的青年俯下身，带着酒气的唇包裹住了他的左胸口，忍不住溢出了眼泪。  
“不要…”多日没有人吮过的胸口疼得发胀，现在它们被青年抓在手里，一个乳头还被含住，鼓胀的奶水在乳孔后推搡着，随着吸力地变强一股脑的顺着细小的孔缝快速地溢出。  
“好痛…奶水、奶水都…！” 胀痛感得以缓解，他忍不住抬高胸口，却又难以接受地摇头拒绝自己的继子“不可以…呜、你不可以…”  
青年听着他的拒绝，面色黑了三分，他用力嘬吸着乳头，大量的奶水一汩汩地顺着他的食道滑下，直到那微微鼓起的乳房渐渐扁平，不再一碰就有奶水溢出时，他才停了下来。  
“您是我的继母，”他眯着眼睛舔掉唇角的奶水，一只手漫不经心地揉捏着向外一点点渗出奶水的右胸口“母亲给儿子喝奶，有什么问题吗？”  
“我是你的继母！！”白发的猫挣扎着，却毫无用处，一个厨师出身的人怎么能打得过常年在外游历的冒险者。  
“您真的是我的继母吗？”青年俯下身，在他的右乳头上弹了一记，肿胀如石子般的乳头颤抖着溢出了几滴奶水“一个雄性，这里有奶水，您也不是什么正常的人吧？”  
“被改造？被卖过？”他心中的黑色雾气翻腾着，手下没有轻重的揉捏，嘴上也吐露着露骨而又淫秽的话语“像我父亲这种身材健壮的不太好找吧，他操你操的爽吗？他能喝净你这乳房里的奶水吗？”  
白发的猫趴着耳朵，不住地摇着头，泪水划过他的脸颊，却不发一语。  
“您试试这里，”猫魅俯下身，早已勃发的性器从他拉下的内裤中弹出，在他继母平坦的腹上磨蹭着“够大吗？够粗吗？它能给我可怜的继母消除烦恼吗？”  
他的语气天真，手下却开始剥离白猫的睡裤，“您没有挣扎到那个份上，您也对我有感觉吧？”他抚摸着微微翘起的粉嫩的性器，可怜的小家伙在他的手里颤巍巍地挺立起来，白猫呜咽着闭上眼睛，不敢去看自己过于淫荡的身体。  
“帮母亲排解困难是儿子该做的，”青年的舌尖划过他的喉结，在锁骨上烙下一个重重的吻痕“虽然您是我的继母，可是我爱您，我从第一天见到您，我就想把您按在楼下那张长长的饭桌上，让饭菜的酱汁流过您的身体，让我为您烙下无数的吻痕，让我的精液灌满您的肚子。”  
他抬高那具在昏暗灯光下还散发这珍珠莹白的身体，柔软的身子被弯折出一个弧度，露出那条雪白蓬松的长尾和圆润的臀瓣。  
“父亲临行前嘱咐我，让我好好照顾您，现在您难受了，您不舒服了，我自然就来了。”他的手指还沾着奶水，探进臀缝刮蹭着柔软的穴口。  
“父亲已经把您操开了呀，”他的手指打着转地钻进去，柔软高热的肠肉马上绞紧了手指，熟练地吮了起来“您看，您不仅上面流水，下面也流出水来了呢。”  
“别…别说呜…不要再、不要再说了呜啊…”白猫哽咽着，他的身子快速地升温，将奶白色的皮肤烘焙成了混着草莓色泽的蛋糕，青年的手指在他的穴里打转，和丈夫酷似的面容让他的背德感成倍的增加着。  
“我、我是你的继母…呜…不、不要…不要再这样啊呜…!”  
他挣扎不过，徒劳地反抗让这场性事升温，身上的青年不会给他反抗的机会，探进那湿哒哒的穴里的手指已经变成了四根，主动的肠道吞着手指企图让他们向更深的地方前进，可手指的长度就这么长，青年用最长的中指在深处扣了扣，白发的猫魅哭泣着哼出一声呻吟。  
他把两人的下衣丢下了床，劲瘦的身子蹭了不少奶水，在昏暗的灯下散发着过于色情的意味。他推着继母的腿根，肉臀随着动作抖了几抖，澎湃的肉欲扑面而来，青年舔了舔自己的虎牙，勃发的性器顶着还在流水的穴口硬生生地挤了进去。  
“呜——好、好大…”他的继母忍不住抬高了腰肢，莹白的身子在他的眼中晃动。青年深吸了一口气，将自己的性器全部顶了进去。带着细小倒刺的阴茎破开了一层层的褶皱，直直地顶向了最深处的软肉。  
“啊…不、太、太深呜…！”白发猫魅的身子猛地抬起又落回到床上，突入起来的快感像是一阵狂风将他卷上了高空，窒息感混着突破血脉的快感冲向大脑，将好不容易搭建起来的理智尽数冲散，数日没有品尝过性爱欢愉的猫魅颤抖着打开了身体，他的双腿忍不住夹紧了青年的腰肢，奶白色搭在了蜜色的皮肤上，淫靡的色彩让青年掐紧了他的大腿，开始快速地在潮热的穴里顶撞。  
“我操您操的爽吗？”他的额间划过一滴汗水，顺着眼角落在鼻尖，过于契合和欢愉的性爱令他放肆地吐露心声“我在这张，您和我父亲的床上，把您操的爽吗？我和父亲比，谁又更厉害呢？”  
他的手深深地陷入奶白色的腿肉中，掐出了暗红色的指印，狰狞的性器不过摩擦着娇软的穴口，性液混着肠液在这里快速地摩擦，挤出一个个细小的泡沫。  
“您说呀，儿子做的您满意吗？您爱我吗？”  
“呜…我、呜啊…不要、太，太多呜…”白猫不断地被顶向床头，又被大力地拉回，连结实的大床都随着顶撞发出细小的吱呀声。白猫感觉自己被吊在令人窒息的高空，血液中奔腾的脉搏好似要跳出天际，年轻的有力的蓬勃的欲望冲刷着自己的身体，他的左乳随着性事的一步步加深而重新蓄满了乳液。  
“您真的是，”黑发的猫魅也发现了，他叹息着掰开他的双腿，俯下身叼住了一粒奶头，含糊不清地拉扯着它“您真的是贪得无厌，您看您，我这么用心地在满足您，您还要给我出难题。”他好似抱怨般地咬了咬乳头，快要破皮的痛感让白猫忍不住尖叫，青年放开了那枚可怜的乳粒，任由它红肿着挺立在他的胸膛上。  
“帮…”白猫的双手被制住，他无法自己解决胸口处胀痛的欲望，他含着泪开口，羞愧而又淫荡地请求“帮我…帮帮我…”  
“帮您什么？”黑发的猫不断戳弄着他肠道深处那一点敏感的地方，他看着继母的尾巴颤抖着，不断卷起又落下，最后牢牢地缠在了他的手臂上。  
“帮我…帮我吸一吸…”  
“这不叫帮忙，做这种事情怎么能叫帮忙呢。”他的手指在小巧的肚脐周围画着圈，猫魅的声音颤抖着拐了好几个弯“您要允许我，我才能做这种事。”  
刚才明明…一开始你就是放肆地…  
白猫委屈地绷紧脚尖，他用小腿在青年的肩头磨蹭，乳头上针扎般的痛感让他最终忍不住开口。  
“我允许…呜…我允许你哈…”他粉白的身体彻底染上了胭脂的红，他张口，双唇开合间扯出一道银丝“来吸…来吸我的乳头…喝我的奶水呜…！”  
顶着黑色发的脑袋落在了他的胸口，唇齿开合，咬住了瑟瑟发抖的乳头，青年用一只手在挺翘的乳房上轻轻一捏，白猫猛地一抖哭出了声音，下身小巧的性器随着乳汁喷涌而出的瞬间射了出来。  
“好舒服…”他微微张着唇瓣，双眼不由自主地眯起，发泄后的舒爽让他彻底屈从于欲望的操控，他挺了挺胸脯，纵容着青年从一边换到另一边。  
青年察觉到了他的转变，他抱紧白嫩的身体，向后用力抱起，让他稳稳地坐在了自己的身上，唇瓣和阴茎却牢牢地锁着他的身体，没有动丝毫。  
“好深…”白发的猫魅尾巴忍不住抖动，他无力地靠在青年的身上，随着重力下滑的身子将双卵夹在了臀缝间，柔软的肠肉亲吻着阴茎，渴求着他的抽插。“动一动..”  
青年松开了印了一圈牙印的乳头，他第一次亲吻他的继母，带着奶腥味的吻在他们的唇瓣间交换，青年松开了他手腕的禁锢，捏紧他的腰肢，带动着他快速而小幅度地在最深处操弄起来。  
“我是不是您的乖孩子？”他吻着他的喉结，在上面舔舐，像个幼童般撒着娇“我是不是把您操爽了，把您的奶水都帮您吸出来了？我是不是比父亲还棒？”  
他撒着娇，身子下面的动作却没有半分弱下，快速地操弄让刚刚发泄过后的敏感身体格外兴奋，白猫环住他的颈，小声地回答着肯定的答复“你是…乖孩子…操我操的最深了…”  
他的汗水落在鼻尖，被白猫小心翼翼地舔掉，青年猫魅的金色眼睛顿时烧的发红，他深深地将阴茎插入尽头，顶着那片柔软快速射精，猫魅族特有的阴茎上的肉粒倒刺此时全部撑开，将粗热的阴茎完美卡在肠道中。  
“呜…！好烫…”白猫断断续续地呻吟，清亮的嗓音已经叫的沙哑，他仅仅闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛在昏暗的灯光下投出一片小小的阴影“吃不下…吃不下了呜…肚子好胀…”  
黑发的青年抱着他，一只手探向了床头的柜子，从里面摸出装着粉色药丸的小瓶，他趁着白猫失神的空档，倒出了五六粒塞进了他的口中，入口即化的药丸变成甜甜的水液滑进食道，消失的无影无踪。

当伊修加德信寄来时利敏萨已经是冬天，窗外飘落着小雪，餐桌上放着那封被拆开的信，上面滴落着几滴蜂蜜。  
“父亲说，今年冬天肯定回不来了，工作太多，回来也是要推迟到明年秋天了。”黑发的猫魅倚坐在长长的餐桌上，垂眸看向他的继母。  
餐桌上的奶白色身体动了动，鼓成一个小圆包的双乳间交错捆绑的红绳摩擦过胀大的乳头，奶水顺着红绳滑下，腹间的蜂蜜裹着小小的果子随着呼吸在脐间滚动，淡黄色的蜜淋在挺翘而起的性器上，滑落后顺着光洁无毛的下体一路划过双囊和会阴，最后滴在插进穴里的黑色按摩棒上。  
“我们还有一整个冬天、春天，还有夏天可以一起，不是吗？”  
白发的猫魅半睁着他那双迷蒙着水汽的翠绿眼眸，发出了甜蜜的、断断续续的呻吟。

-END


End file.
